Interstellar Analog Competitive Network
The IACN is a large scale bloc of different cultures, usually Uzati ones that has a constant change in territory and a incredibly capitalistic governmental system. Spread irregularly, the bloc has been hell bent on trying to connect the galaxy through a "universal channal" of worm holes, internet and information. Thanks to the nature of those who control it, the IACN's network is a mess of worm holes that zig zag across multiple spiral arms. Overview Constant connection to information for vast distances in an instant is considered overwhelming, but it is a standard the Analog is bound to keep or else let it all fall to pieces. Each part of the network is governed on a planetary scale by a pack of uzati who keep order over inferior groupings of uzati and non-uzati species within their network. Everything in their network is watched, yet not watched, as despite prolonged efforts there are still vast amounts of empty data lacking pockets on planets. Only major areas are truly covered in connection and under knowing watch. There is no mind control, as mind control is not useful for a species of short lived lizard brains since exploiting short life spans to change society a lot manages to work more. Literacy is relatively lower than what humans would consider average, but not by that much. The IACN in comparison to other interstellar networks of life is also not as old, being only a nine centuries in human terms and several millennia in uzati terms; this miscalculation has hade dire miscalculations of the age of other empires early on, but the ICAN managed to stay formulated even than. History The IACN has been around for around nine hundred years in human terms, having many periods of brokenness caused by the competing capitalistic mega corps, of what were thousands of years ago various imperial clans of uzati now worked into a system of war = profit within their own sectors. This means what looks like instability is really a cycle of sorts, one that is like a constant flame being set out and re lit. Brighter flames shine short after all. The earliest centuries were dominated by multiple corps warring against eachother in countinuation of the major wars that were wrought when the uzati went space faring. Earlier on the dominant corp of the IACN has a hyper religious corps known as the Tommik corps that used religious indoctrination to keep order- this method of stability did not work for long, as priests kept breaking the own convictions of what a ideal uzati is leading to the rise of the Urzine corps who is known for its rationalist ideology and rampant anti-thiesm. However, as the Urzine rose the Balch became a sigifigant threat, having serious difficulty with the puritanish nature of the Tommik and retaliating with causing terror and offending religious customs whenever possible in a long campaign of guerrila warfare. This campaign would enable the more structured, but less restrictive Urzine to come in and help the Balch in their camapigns- the Tommik would than declare war on the Urzine that would go on for a century in human terms. The Urzine thanks to the Tommik's lossess would eventually overpower the Tommik into a serious defeat that leads to the Urzine dominating the IACN. The Tommik more recently have regain power, but are still far from the glorious days that made up three hundred years of the past. The Uzati at the top commitee of Role Models as of 1000 ACE, made up of the decaying Tommik, the dominating Urzine, the crazed Balch, and other less relevant corps see this way of life as the best possible government for Uzati and other alien species assimilated or added to the murder fests depending on how they accepted there is no god. God in the ICAN is kept minimum, while religion is tangentially tolerated, it is kept suppressed most of the time and any gaining movements are put down as soon as possible; or used as a excuse to have another industrial military complex form depending on the population count. An elite of uzati and couple non-Uzati has earned their way to the spot through their mega corps controls the whole of the IACN. This elite is incredibly rich, powerful and all seeing through the network that binds together the greater whole of the IACN. Despite this, they are always at work for their lives are too short to just party and those that do suffer heavily as a result. Technology and Culture The technology of the IACN is, even with the connectedness a complete mess. Some uzati are using primitive rifles warring on some outer colony against love craftian space monsters in one part and in another, one can see uzati who are so integrated into their power suits they become their power suits. Technogy has advanced to the point where attempts at making mega structures has been carried out, but the mega structures are a chimera of different smaller structures added onto eachother. The most notable example of such structure, being that this was the biggest and cloest to actually being completed is the Tozin's tube in the Tozin system. The culture of the Urzine is colder and wiry, more metallic than the more garish and baroque Tommik. These cultural markings can be seen in their ships, making use of metals of cooler colors and dimmer lights. The Balch seem to only be pink shades in color. Two other cultures, Tatin and Tatik are also constantly in a rivalry towards each other and prefer grey/black and white colors instead for identification as well as a more curvy design to their technology and arcitecture. Mixed arcitecture is common thanks to the constantly changing ownerships is there, the dominant arcitecture being the most recent. Weapon wise the uzati at worst have figured out how to make use of anti-matter to deadly effect. Other Contact with humans The IACN has just fifty to sixty years of contact with humans, and a limited understanding of human languages via AI translators that are surprisingly out dated in nature for such digitally integrated society as the IACN. Is the IACN a empire? Whatever the architecture and culture, it is all within this interstellar network that is not called an empire by those who control it; it is at worst a mobile bloc of sorts. For an empire exerts complete control on the land forever; the IACN only exerts limited control for a time, when resources harvested enough a new world is found. No world is every kept for that long on the vast population of the IACN is always on the move in a boiling pot of chaos of multiple races of life from around the galaxy following a belief that capitalism is a universal concept of all intelligent species Category:Interstellar Networks Category:Uzati Category:Empires controlled by idiot lizards with the life span of a dog